If Only You Saw
by YamiAngelOfTheNight
Summary: Mike Schmidt lives a tough life. His family is distorted and broken, and he feels like he can't trust anyone. Will that change upon going to a new school and meeting a few new boys? Can they pull him from his dangerous life, or will he fade from existence? Rated M for violence and Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there everyone! If anyone has read my past FNAF stuff, then welcome back. If not, then welcome to the story. Now this is a bit different than the normal stories I write, as it follows the games human characters in the game. However, this is an AU but Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria will exist, but no purple guy or dead children. There will, however, be some violence and stuff so just a warning. Just to clarify who everyone is, I'm going to give a brief run through of characters and then we can move onto th** **e story.**

 **Mike Schmidt - FNAF 1 Security Guard**

 **Jeremy Fitzgerald - FNAF 2 Security Guard**

 **Fritz Smith - FNAF 2 Security Guard Extra Night**

 **Kevin Rodney - FNAF 3 Security Guard (I believe this was a fan made name)**

 **Vincent - Purple Guy**

 **Scott - Phone Guy**

 **Alright, so now that that's done, on with the chapter.**

* * *

 _'Morning already huh? I'm so sick of this already...'_ Mike pulled himself out of bed, stripping in order to get into his clothes for the day. He yanked on a pair of simple blue jeans and a blue button up shirt. Then he grabbed his black jacket, zipping it up and grabbing his bag as he slipped on his sneakers. He paused at his bedroom door before exiting, locking it behind him before all but running down the stairs. He swung by the kitchen to grab his keys and then slipped from the house, breathing out when he was outside. His breath fogged the air before him, and he ran a hand through his dark hair before heading off for school. _'I wonder what this school will be like?'_ He thought, looking up at the sky. _'It can be worse than anywhere else...'_ He sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets and continuing on his way.

When he reached the school gates he stopped, staring at the building before him. He blinked, blue eyes surveying every little thing before him. _'Well...I guess this place doesn't look too bad. Who knows...might even be sort of enjoyable.'_ He snorted to himself at the last thought. School? Enjoyable? Right. He shook his head and started walking towards the main steps. _'Guess I'll find the advisers first. Better figure out my schedule and where everything is.'_

He nearly made it to the door when someone cut him off, a smile on their face. "You must be Mike right?" Mike blinked, shifting his bag.

"Uh, yeah," he replied, "Who are you?" The teen chuckled, smirking.

"Name's Scott," he said, "I'm here to show you around." Mike took a moment to look him over. His hair was jet black, slightly longer than Mike's own. His eyes were a warm brown color, framed by green framed glasses. All in all, he looked like a fairly good guy from what Mike could see. He nodded.

"Alright then," he said and Scott turned away.

"Follow me Mike. And welcome to Westwood High."

* * *

"Whatcha looking at Jeremy?" The blonde looked up, seeing his friend leaning over him. The taller blonde smirked, looking back to where the smaller was looking a few moments ago. "Ah, the new kid huh? You got a thing for him or something?" Jeremy flushed, looking away from the other. His blue eyes trailed back to the boy standing with Scott. Yet his friend nudged him again, violet-blue eyes glittering. "Aw~ our little Jeremy has a crush doesn't he."

"K-Kevin!" Jeremy squeaked, burying his face into his hands.

"Kevin, are you bugging Jeremy again?" The taller blonde turned, wrapping an arm around the redhead that approached. He bent down, pecking the boy's cheek.

"You both know I'm teasing Fritz," Kevin replied, "besides, it's a bit strange to see our little Jeremy look at anyone with that level of interest." Fritz rolled his emerald eyes, adjusting his red framed glasses.

"I'm not looking at anyone like anything!" Jeremy protested, "I just...I dunno. He seems...different."

"Good Job Jere," Kevin replied. The little blonde shook his head and stood, still blushing.

"That's not what I mean," he said softly, standing and grabbing his bag, "We should get to class."

"Right, right," Kevin said with a nod, waving as he walked away with Fritz in tow. Jeremy watched them and turned back, looking at where Scott was still standing with the new boy. The teen looked almost bored with Scott, eyes drifting to everything but the male before him.

 _'He looks so...sad almost,'_ Jeremy thought, staring. He shuffled his feet, looking down. _'I wish I could get to know him...'_

"Jeremy!" His head shot up and he saw Scott waving him over.

 _'Woah!'_ His mind yelled, _'I didn't mean I wanted to get to know him right this second!'_ Yet he still hurried over, head down as he hovered beside Scott. _'What does he want with me?'_

"So this is my friend Jeremy," Scott said, "Jeremy, this is Mike."

"H-hi," he stammered, glancing up. Guarded blue eyes meet his own.

"Hey," comes the reply and Jeremy flushed more. Something about that smooth tenor voice made him shift awkwardly. Mike seemed like someone forbidden to him. Like he had no right to stand near him like this.

"So Mike," Scott continued, "You have your first class with Jeremy here. Jeremy, I trust you'll make Mike feel welcome."

"Wait!" he squeaked as the dark haired male began to leave, "Why are you leaving me with him!" Mike's eyes narrowed and Jeremy internally winced. _'Stupid! Stupid Jeremy! What was I thinking.'_

"You have the same classes until lunch," Scott explained, "And then Kevin will take over after that. Okay?"

"O-okay," he said, deflating as Scott left for class. He glanced at Mike, biting his lip. "So uh...you have art first too?" Mike scoffed, looking away.

"Look kid," the teen said, "clearly you aren't thrilled about this so I'll just find my own way to class." He started to leave but something in Jeremy snapped. He reached out, grabbing Mike's arm. The teen glared at him.

"I-I didn't mean it like that..." he said softly, "I'm just...I'm not good with new people." Mike relaxed but looked away.

"Whatever," he mumbled, "let's just go." Jeremy blinked and released Mike's arm, scurrying off down the hallway with the other boy behind him.

 _'Okay,'_ Jeremy thought to himself, _'Just don't do something stupid and it'll be fine. For now, let's just get to class.'_

* * *

Mike watched silently as the blonde before him hurried through the hall towards class. _'He's a bit...well innocent is the word I guess.'_ He watched Jeremy with a guarded curiosity. Something about this boy calmed him, made him feel at ease. And when he turned to give that small smile Mike found himself wondering how such a kid existed.

"We're here," Jeremy said softly, "C-come on." Mike nodded and followed him in. Eyes turned to stare at them, but most turned away again. Mike scanned the room, locating the teacher and shifting his bag. "Um..." came Jeremy's tiny voice. He looked down, two pairs of blues meeting. "You can...you can sit with me when you're done, uh...if you want to..." He gave a sly smiled.

"I think I'll take you up on your offer kid," Mike said. Jeremy gave him a shocked look before smiling and wandering off to find a table. Mike chuckled to himself. _'He's sweet.'_

He talked to the teacher who gave him the needed materials. He listened on in boredom, not in the mood but not about to argue. When the teacher finished he turned away, scanning for Jeremy. The little blonde was sitting at a back table, silently drawing despite the fact that five other boys were crowded around him. It could have been fine, but something about the look on his face told the dark haired teen that it wasn't. He steeled his gaze and walked over, grabbing one of the boy's hands as he reached for Jeremy. "Move," he said slowly, "You're all being pests." Jeremy looked at him, but said nothing.

"Or what?" One of the boys hissed. Mike shifted his glare to him, and the boy backed off. He let go of the boy in his grip.

"I suggest you get lost," he stated, tone frigid, "or else things won't end well for you." The boys shot him looks but left. Mike rolled his eyes and sat, dropping his bag to the floor and setting his things for class on the table.

"Um..." Jeremy began, shifting, "t-thanks..."

"No problem," Mike said before grabbing his stuff and getting to work.

* * *

 **So yeah...how was that? I always get so nervous posting new stories. Haha oh well. So anywhere, here you all go. I'm off to do other stories. Bye bye for now. See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I cannot believe the reception this is getting so far. It's crazy. I love all you guys so much for the support. So here you go. A new chapter of _If Only You Saw_.**

* * *

"Jeremy! Over here!" The blonde looked up, spotting an excited Fritz waving to him. He grinned and waved back, about to go over when he recalled Mike. They'd gotten along fairly well so far, or well...Jeremy assumed they were. Mike wasn't one to show his emotions most times. Fritz giggled in reply, mouthing 'Bring him too'.

"So um..." the blonde began, "do you...want to eat lunch together?" Mike eyed him, a small smirk on his face.

"Yeah sure," he said with a shrug, "why not." Jeremy just blinked before approaching his friends. Fritz smiled at him while Kevin and Scott were chatting about something or another that Jeremy didn't quite get.

"Nice to meet you," Fritz said when they sat down, "You're Mike right?"

"Yeah," the teen replied.

"Well I'm Fritz," the redhead greeted before latching onto Kevin's arm, "and this is my boyfriend Kevin. You've already met Scott."

"Hey," the blonde replied before returning to his conversation. Scott gave a friendly nod and did the same.

"Ignore him," Fritz said, "he gets easily distracted when he's in conversation. So how has your first day been. I'm sure Jeremy's a great guide." The blonde flushed and looked away.

"Yeah," came Mike's agreement, "he's a good kid."

 _'I swear to god,'_ Jeremy thought, flushing further, _'Can this day get any weirder?'_ It could, and he knew it was about to when a voice called out.

"Scott~" The dark haired man in question groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Just one day," he mumbled, "just one day without him popping up is all I want." Jeremy gave a small smile as arms wrapped around Scott's shoulders, accompanied by a feral grin. The violet haired male settled comfortably on Scott's shoulder, the latter rolling his eyes. "What do you want Vincent?" he asked.

"Ouch," Vincent said in mock hurt, "and here I came to see you."

"Well you've seen me," the teen stated, "now leave." Vincent snickered.

"Aw," he said, "c'mon Scotty. Let's have some fun." Scott gave a snort as his face twisted into a look of disgust.

"I'm not your sex object Vincent," Scott said monotonously. Jeremy nearly laughed at the pair when Mike nudged his arm.

"Are they like...together or something?" he asked quietly. Not quietly enough, as the others still heard. Vincent laughed, grin sharp while Scott groaned.

"They aren't together," Fritz said, "they just act like it half the time."

"That and Vincent's a little crazy," Kevin added.

"Only a little?" Vincent asked, "guess I've been slacking off on my job then." Scott swatted the other, glaring at him.

"Behave yourself," he hissed. Vincent smirked.

"Not my forte," he said, "though if you were to convince me somehow..."

"I'm not sleeping with you," the dark haired teen restated. Vincent rolled his eyes and stood.

"Fine, fine," he said, "I'll come back when you're done PMSing." Scott nearly growled but calmed himself as the violet haired male left.

"He's a bit...perverted," Jeremy said.

"He's a nightmare is what he is," Scott said with a sigh, "if he'd stop trying to half molest me every other day, he might be bearable."

"Maybe he'd lay off if you stopped sending false signals all the time," Kevin teased. Scott cocked his head.

"I am _**not**_ sending false signals," the male protested.

"Oh please," Kevin said standing, "you barely shrug him off when he tries to cuddle up to you and the only protest you ever seem to have is 'I won't sleep with you'. Have you not noticed that he's gotten less excessive in his attempts to fuck you?" Jeremy and Fritz flushed, looking away from the pair. Scott said nothing. "Anyway, class time. C'mon Mike, you're with me for the rest of today."

"Ah okay," the dark haired male said, standing, "see you all later I guess."

"Yeah," Jeremy said, glancing at he pair as they left, "See you later."

* * *

 _'School just gets worse,'_ Mike thought as he sat in his last class. The teacher was droning on about something or another. He didn't really care to listen. _'And I have work tonight too...oh well. Keeps me out of the house at least.'_ The bell rang and he yawned, ruffling his hair before shoving his things back in his bag. He looked up, spotting Kevin by the doorway. He was with Fritz who had apparently come by to find his boyfriend at some point. The blonde grinned, leaning down to give the redhead a quick kiss. Mike chuckled at them, inwardly smiling. _'They're cute together for sure.'_

"Hey man," Kevin said when Mike came closer, "you'll be fine on your own right? We have someplace we planned to be."

"Yeah, I'll be fine," he said.

"Great," Kevin said, "Let's go Fritz." The pair left, Fritz giggling as Kevin said something to the smaller male. Mike watched them for a moment before wandering to his locker. Once he'd gotten everything he needed, he left. Rain had started pouring outside and he sighed.

 _'Great,'_ he thought in annoyance, _'Just what I needed. Oh well. Better find something to do until I go to work tonight.'_ He stared at the gray sky, thinking until a hand touched his shoulder. He looked down. Jeremy.

"You're gonna get sick out here," the blonde said softly. Mike blinked.

"What about you?" he questioned. The blonde was already shaking from the icy rain.

"I'll be fine," he assured, "I always walk home so I've been in worse. So, what're you up to?" Mike shrugged.

"Trying to figure out what to do before I go to work tonight," he said. Jeremy cocked his head, wet hair plastered to his face.

"Why not come to my house for a while then?" the blonde asked. Blue eyes blinked and a red flush covered Jeremy's face. "Y-you don't have to. I just thought-"

"Sure." Jeremy looked up at him.

"Really?" he asked. Mike nodded and Jeremy flashed a bright smile. "We'd better hurry. As it is my mom won't be happy if one of us gets sick. Let's go." And then Jeremy ran off, down the sidewalk at a faster pace than Mike would've expected. He took off after him.

 _'Kid's fast,'_ he thought. They ran together until Jeremy stopped in front of a white house, pulling a key from his pocket. He shoved the door open, stepping in and waving Mike in after him.

"I'm home!" he called out, bending to pull his shoes off, "I brought a friend too. Is that okay?"

"Of course honey," came a female voice before Jeremy's mother rounded the corner. She was a petite thing, blonde like her son with green eyes. "Oh? Who's this?"

"I met your son today," Mike replied, "I'm Mike Schmidt." Jeremy's mother giggled, sound bright like her son's.

"Well hello there sweetie," she said, "My name is Angela Fitzgerald, but call me Angela." Mike nodded before taking off his shoes and setting them beside Jeremy's. "Anyway, I have snacks if you're hungry Mike."

"No thank you," he replied. Angela nodded and turned away to retreat to whatever she'd been doing before. Jeremy smiled.

"Come on," he said, heading for the stairs, "my room's up here." The dark haired male followed him up, looking around as he went.

 _'They sure do have the whole warm and inviting thing down,'_ Mike mused to himself, _'Kid's lucky.'_

"So Mike," Jeremy said as they entered the blonde's room. Jeremy sat on his bed, waving Mike over to sit beside him. "Anything you wanna do in particular?" Mike simply shrugged and Jeremy hummed lightly. "How about we watch something?"

"Sure," he replied. Jeremy hopped up, grabbing the remote and flipping on the TV. He turned on Netflix, punched in the password, and handed Mike the remote.

"You pick," the blonde said. Mike nodded, searching around until he found something that he thought would be amusing. It was a horror flick, and he settled back as it loaded up. Jeremy shifted closer to him, and he glanced at the blonde who was staring at the TV screen.

"You okay?" he asked. Jeremy nodded, flashing a smile.

"I'm fine," he chirped, turning back to the screen. Mike shrugged, deciding to ignore it. Only twenty minutes into the movie Jeremy gave a little squeak as a girl was killed, pressing into his side. Mike blinked, hitting pause and looking at the blonde.

"You should have said something if you didn't like horror movies," Mike commented.

"You wanted to watch it," Jeremy said softly, "and I'll be fine. They just freak me out sometimes." Mike shook his head, wrapping an arm casually around Jeremy's shoulders and pulling him to sit closer.

"I can find something else you know," he replied. Jeremy gave a small giggle.

"It's okay," he said, relaxing against Mike's side, "I'll be fine." Mike didn't bother to argue and simply pressed play again. Surprisingly Jeremy was fine for the rest of the movie, only wincing when a loud scream echoed from the movie. Once that one had finished, Jeremy selected another one and they settled in to watch. They continued their movie marathon until Mike checked his watch. 11:25.

"I should go," Mike said, "I have work in half an hour." Jeremy shut the TV off with a yawn.

"It stopped raining at least," Jeremy said, getting up, "I'll see you out." Mike nodded, following the blonde down the stairs and getting his shoes on. "See you in class tomorrow?" Jeremy questioned. Mike smirked, ruffling his hair.

"Of course," he replied, "see you tomorrow." With that he left, heading off down the dark sidewalk. _'Alright,'_ he thought, _'time to see what my new job entails.'_

* * *

 **So there you go everyone. I hope you enjoyed. I know I already like this story even if it's only on chapter 2. Anyway, I'll see you all the next time I update. See you then!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So update are gonna be a bit slow this month. Nanowrimo is upon us, and that's taking up most of my free time right now. I hope you guys all understand. I'll do what I can, but I have my personal stories too. Now, I was asked about the characters again. I tried to explain first chapter, but I guess I didn't do it well enough. Anyway, here we go again. I literally cannot explain them any better.**

 **Mike Schmidt - He's the Night Guard from the series FNAF 1 game. He works all seven nights. His name is on the check and pink slip. Black hair/blue eyes**

 **Jeremy Fitzerald - The FNAF 2 night guard who works nights 1-6. AKA he's the one you play as to start. His name is on the check. blonde/blue eyes**

 **Fritz Smith - On night seven in FNAF 2 the pink slip reads Fritz Smith rather than Jeremy Fitzgerald. AKA he only works for night seven in the game. redhead/green eyes**

 **Kevin Rodney - A fan given name for the night guard in FNAF 3. This isn't canon as far as I'm aware, but it's the main name I've seen and the one I'm going with. blonde/violet eyes**

 **Scott - AKA the Phone Guy. Need I even explain this one? black hair/brown eyes**

 **Vincent - AKA the 'Purple Guy'. Also a fan given name and even though the murderer isn't prevalent I like Vincent's jerk nature. violet hair/dark eyes**

 **So there you go. Also, if you're going to ask questions please give me some way to reply without posting on here. Usually I can PM people but in this case I was unable to. This can be anything, email, etc. Some way to avoid what just happened. It becomes problematic eventually to have such long intros. Anyway, let's move on please.**

* * *

 _'Work at last,'_ Mike thought, sitting down at his desk. He flipped on the computers, checking his phone. _'11:59. Time to get to work.'_ He grabbed the guard's cap they'd given him and placed it on his head, turning all his attention to the cameras before him. _'Just keep an eye on the place. Easy enough. Easier than anything else I've had to deal with.'_ He sighed, resting his chin on his hand.

The first few hours were easy enough. He spent his time flipping through the cameras, staring in boredom at nothing. Then, it happened. He sat up, looking at the animatronics that should be seated onstage. There should have been three. Instead there were only two.

 _'What the...? Where did Bonnie go?'_ He flipped through the cameras, spotting the large purple rabbit in one of the party rooms. _'Well the owner did say they roamed at night. Guess that's the main reason I'm here.'_ He ignored Bonnie and moved on. He hit 5 AM before anything weird happened again. He heard a feminine giggle laced with static and looked at the door to his right. Chica was poking her head in.

"H-hey!" She said, voice box sounding extremely broken down, "L-let's eat!"

"No thank you," he said, hitting the button to shut the door. Chica's giggle echoed outside.

"Why n-not?" she asked, hands pressing into the window. Mike jolted, staring back at the window.

 _'This is weird,'_ he thought, _'hopefully she'll go away at some point.'_ He kept an eye on Bonnie, who was aimlessly wandering the party rooms, just for his own sanity. Eventually Chica wandered off, so he opened the door again. His boss had warned him not to waste power and he didn't intend to ignore that warning. His shift came to an end and he yawned. _'Ugh. No more going anywhere for so long. I need sleep.'_ He stretched, flipped off the cameras, and trudged home. The house was silent, so he stumbled up to his room, collapsing onto the bed. He yawned, shutting his tired blue eyes. _'I'll just sleep for a little bit before school,'_ he thought, falling asleep.

He woke a while later, groggy and unsure what had woken him. Then he heard the slam of a door. Footsteps headed up the stairs.

"What are you still doing here boy!" came an angered voice. Mike glanced at the clock. 11:05.

 _'Shit,'_ he thought with a sigh, _'time to face the music.'_

* * *

"Hey Jeremy!" The blonde looked up, spotting Kevin's grinning face. "What? No Mikey today? Did he bail?" Jeremy sat down.

"He's not in school today," Jeremy replied.

"Kid looked like a skipper all right." Jeremy twitched, glancing over to see Vincent. The violet haired male was seated beside Scott, munching away on his food with a very content expression. What surprised the blonde was that Vincent wasn't trying to grope Scott for once.

"I wish we knew where he lives," Fritz commented, staring off into space, "then we could check in with him."

"You act like you're best friends already," Vincent commented, rolling his eyes. Scott shot him a look, and the teen fell silent.

 _'What happened between those two?'_ Jeremy wondered. No one else seemed to notice the change, so he let it drop. _'Maybe it's just nothing.'_ He shifted uncomfortably for a while as his friends chatted, looking towards the school entrance. He was about to sigh and go back to his food when he saw Mike walk in. He jumped up, ignoring Vincent's annoyed protest when he nearly knocked him over. He bound over to Mike, grinning. At least, until the boy turned to greet him. "Mike? What happened to your eye?!"

"What? This?" He crushed at the bruised skin, shrugging. "I had a bit of an issue on my way here. No big deal."

"You sure?" Jeremy asked, gaze locked on the wound. Mike chuckled, ruffling his blonde hair.

"I'm sure," he replied, "let's go eat." Jeremy nodded and followed the teen back to the group. Scott raised a brow at Mike's eye while Fritz made a fuss. Kevin looked annoyed at his boyfriend paying such close attention to the dark haired boy, but once Mike waved him off Kevin calmed.

"So," Vincent said, "you got into a fight Mikey?" Mike frowned, glaring at the other male.

"Not with another student I hope," Scott said, suddenly no nonsense. Mike shook his head.

"Just some drunk asshole with too many issues to count," Mike said. The bell rang and they all stood. "See you later Jeremy," Mike commented.

"Y-yeah," he said, "see you." Mike walked away, Kevin chatting beside him. Fritz latched onto Jeremy's arm, smiling.

"Let's get to class," the redhead said. Jeremy nodded, following his friend into the school.

* * *

 **Sorry it's kinda short. Like I said. Nanowrimo. AKA hell. *sigh* why do I do this to myself. Anyway, hopefully you enjoyed the chapter. I'm off. See you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I'm back with a new chapter. We'll be delving into the characters a bit more, so buckle up for the ride. This story is a mix of dreams come true and nightmares come to life. Let's get further into it shall we?**

 **WARNING: Overall terrible parenting**

* * *

Jeremy looked up when Mike stepped into the room, sitting beside him. Part of Mike's face was bruised, eye swollen in a way that made the blonde wince. Mike seemed to sense his stare, looking over at him. Jeremy flushed, looking back down at the work before him. "Are you alright today Jere?" Mike whispered, way too close to the blonde for comfort. Jeremy flushed, wondering when Mike began using his nickname. They'd only known each other for a few weeks but already they'd gotten closer than Jeremy would have expected. The blonde glanced back at Mike, unconsciously prodding at his face. "Ah," Mike said, "I see now. I'm fine, I promise."

"Okay," Jeremy said softly. The bell rang and Mike stood, ruffling the blonde's hair.

"Do you mind if I crash at your place until work?" The male asked.

"Not at all," Jeremy replied. Mike flashed a small grin and he smiled softly. They stood there for a moment before Mike frowned.

"Ah," he said, "I have to go home first and grab my stuff."

"It's fine," Jeremy said, looking up at the teen, "we can swing by there first." Mike only nodded and the two headed off.

It was raining outside when they left the school, and Jeremy ran out into it without hesitation. Mike gave an annoyed sound and followed after him. Eventually Jeremy slowed, allowing Mike to take the lead. They ran through the rain, Jeremy following Mike blindly. When Mike came to a stop, fitting a key into the front door, Jeremy was nearly shaking. _'Why is it so cold today?'_ he wondered as Mike forced open the door.

"I'm home!" He called out. There came no reply so Mike stepped in, waving for Jeremy to follow. The blonde did so, looking around. The house was average, but it seemed almost cold. "My room is upstairs. I'll just grab my work clothes and we can go. Just uh...stay here alright?" Jeremy nodded, watching as Mike hurried up the stairs. He looked around, curious, when the front door slammed open.

"You here boy!" came the angered shout. Jeremy jumped, releasing a little squeak as he whipped around. A man entered the room, eyes narrowed dangerously. "Who the fuck are you? What're you doing in my house?!" Jeremy stepped back, nearly shaking as the man approached him. For a moment the blonde thought he was about to be struck. "You trying to steal something kid?"

"N-no," he squeaked. Just as the man got closer, anger in his eyes, footsteps echoed behind him.

"He's not a thief dad," came Mike's voice. He had a bag slung over his shoulder, eyes narrowed at his father. "He's a friend." Mike's father scoffed, sneering at them.

"What, you couldn't find a girl to fuck so you found this kid instead? Well I guess he does kind of look a bit like a girl. Guess I shouldn't expect something more from you boy." Jeremy shifted, uneasy about this situation. Mike seemed unaffected.

 _'What's going on?'_ he wondered, _'It seems...wrong...'_

"Ignore him," Mike whispered, grabbing Jeremy's hand, "Let's just go." He pulled Jeremy past his father, heading for the door.

"Fucking children," the man mumbled, "well when one of them gets screwed they'll deserve it." Jeremy glanced back over his shoulder as Mike pulled him from the house. Mike's grip was tight, and the blonde looked at him worriedly.

"Mike?" he questioned, "Are you okay?"

* * *

Mike seethed in his own mind, tugging Jeremy along behind him. The rain had faded to nothing more than a slow drizzle. _'I knew it,'_ Mike thought, _'I shouldn't have brought him here.'_ He sighed almost inaudibly, tightening his grip on Jeremy's hand. _'At least nothing happened.'_

"Mike?" He paused, glancing at the blonde, "Are you okay?" The dark haired male gave a sharp nod.

"Let's just get to your house," he replied. Jeremy stayed silent, simply nodding. The blonde's fingers flexed and Mike recoiled, blinking slowly. "Sorry."

"It's fine," Jeremy replied, shooting him a small smile. Mike stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"The old man's an asshole," Mike commented. Jeremy made no response, simply continuing to head for his house. Mike internally sighed, shaking his head. _'Great...he's upset. Oh well...at least the man was sober.'_

They were silent the rest of the walk to Jeremy's house, both lost in their own thoughts. Even once they got up to Jeremy's room the blonde was nearly silent. It was only when Jeremy sat down that the blonde spoke. "We should do some homework while we're here," he said. Mike nodded, taking up residence on the floor. After a few minutes Jeremy sighed and came down to sit beside him, head leaning against his shoulder. "Don't do anything reckless," the blonde murmured, eyes shutting gently.

"Jeremy?" Mike questioned, putting an arm around the blonde. He snuggled closer.

"Promise me?" he asked, blue eyes glancing up at him full of innocence, "just...be cautious with your life okay?" Mike stroked the blonde's hair with a hand, Jeremy simply shutting his eyes again.

"Yeah," he said quietly, "I promise. I'll be careful."

* * *

 _'Does he know?'_ Mike wondered as he entered work, putting on his hat and sitting down. _'Dad was being less of an insane ass than usual. Still...Jeremy seems to catch onto things others normally wouldn't. I should be careful anyway.'_ He sighed as he flipped on the camera system, eyeing the animatronics on the stage. None of them had moved. Yet. Bonnie's head turned, staring at the camera. _'Stupid rabbit,'_ he thought bitterly, _'Just try and fuck with me tonight.'_ Bonnie cocked his head and Mike rolled his eyes, changing cameras. He'd heard about the old animatronic that had been out of order for a while. His boss said that some of the workers had heard strange noises coming from the room, and it eased his nerves to check in. The normally vacant room had changed. The curtains that shielded the stage had been pulled wide open, the fox within placed on the edge of the stage. "What the fuck?" he hissed. What kind of joke was this?

A metallic laugh echoed through the cameras as Foxy lifted his head, golden eyes boring into the camera. His hook raised, waving. "Ready fer ol captain Foxy mate?" came a garbled question. Blue eyes widened as he stared. The fox stood, wobbling on rusted and broken legs. With a laugh the fox retreated onto the stage, curtains pulling shut behind it. Mike watched for a moment and then flipped back to the main stage. Bonnie and Chica were missing, and Freddy's low laugh sounded through the room.

"Great," he muttered, flipping through cameras. Chica was in the main party room, waving at the camera. After a few more moments searching for Bonnie he rolled over to the door, flicking on the light. The rabbit appeared, grinning at him. He jumped, slamming a hand on the door button as Bonnie reached out.

"Don't be like that," came Bonnie's warped voice, "we can have some fun together!"

"I don't think so," Mike replied, going back to the cameras. Chica had moved, banging around in the kitchen. He chuckled, amused by her antics. _'She seems rather innocent. If any of them are actually dangerous then I doubt it would be her.'_ He checked the left door again. Bonnie was gone so he raised the door again. _'This isn't too hard. Just keep an eye out.'_ Something about the idea that they were stalking him made him amused. It was like a game. Like hide and seek mixed with tag. He just had to avoid becoming 'it''.

The next hour went smoothly, Chica giggling at him and Bonnie popping in and out on occasion. Then he recalled Foxy. Nervous, he switched cameras. Nothing. Not a single movement. He bit his lip, trying to remember all the controls he could use. Eventually he found the right one, flipping it on. Pirates Cove whirred to life, the curtains slowly opening. He waited patiently. His stomach dropped, blood running cold when he realized that the pirate fox was gone. A chilled laugh reached him, echoing through the office. He whipped around, spotting the fox poking his head through the open door. _'Shit...I lost focus.'_ He launched at the door button, but Foxy stepped in, blocking his way. The seven foot fox regarded him with a twisted smile.

"Did ye think ye'd win this game lad?" Foxy asked. Bonnie stepped up behind him, smiling. Chica's laugh echoed behind him.

 _'Oh shit,'_ he thought, gritting his teeth as he backed up to the desk. His hands groped for anything to use as a makeshift weapon, eventually landing on the unplugged fan. _'Not ideal, but it'll work I hope.'_

"Too bad Freddy couldn't join us," Chica piped in, "but he never seems interested in our games." Mike swallowed, fingers curling around his weapon.

"But that means more fun for us!" Bonnie chirped. Foxy chuckled, cocking his head.

"Our game not be done yet," the fox stated, waving his hook threateningly. Bonnie and Chica's laughter tore through him, and he glared.

 _'Like I'm going to be beaten by some damned toys,'_ he thought. He stepped forward, swinging the fan in his grip. The device was heavier than the teen had thought, but it still connected to its target. It slammed against Foxy's jaw, making his head whip to one side with a clang. The fox straightened easily enough, glaring slightly.

"Ye want ta play lad?" he questioned, "then let our little game begin."

* * *

 **And...cliff hanger. Gotta love me right? Just kidding I know I tick people off some times. Some of you likely thought it'd be all sweet throughout the story right? Wrong. Shit's about to start. Stick around for the next chapter okay?**

 **Bye-bye for now everyone. Hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there everybody. Another chapter here for all of you, but first I have a favor to ask. I just had a fanfic I'd written a while ago entered into a writing competition. Now here's what I ask of you guys. If you could, could you go onto the site and vote on the story for me? It'd be a big help you guys. The contest ends around December 22nd I believe. Maybe a bit later. the site is (slash)YamiAngelOfTheNight. Thanks to anyone who does this.**

* * *

 _'Mike…he left his keys here…'_ Jeremy rolled onto his back, keys hanging from his fingers. Not long after Mike left Jeremy had noticed the keys on his bed. He hummed, watching them clink together. _'I could always return them tomorrow but…he might need them for work or something.'_ Jeremy sat up, biting his lip before he stood. "No problem," he murmured, "I'll just stop by his work and return them." Plan in mind he nodded, going to grab his jacket and keys. Then he paused. _'I guess it would help if I actually knew where he worked…'_

He grabbed his phone, checking the clock as he did so. 1:49. He wasn't so positive that anyone would answer him. He dialed the first number he found. Scott's. He waited as it rung, and then there was no response other than voicemail. He sighed, cutting the call and staring at his phone. _'I can't call Mike cause he's working,'_ Jeremy thought, _'Then who else…'_ Something sparked in his brain and he bit his lip, dialing the number. After a few rings it picked up.

" _This better be good blondie._ " Jeremy smiled softly, shifting the phone.

"Good to hear you too Vincent," Jeremy replied. There was an annoyed groan from the other side.

" _What the hell do you want Jeremy?_ " Vincent asked.

"I wanna ask you a question," Jeremy said, "about Mike."

" _Really kid? You called me at almost 2:00 in the morning to ask about your boyfriend?_ "

"He's not my boyfriend," Jeremy protested. A soft snort echoed from the phone.

" _Fine, whatever. What'd you wanna know?_ " Jeremy smiled. Vincent could be a jerk sometimes but he wasn't all bad.

"I was wondering if you knew where Mike works," Jeremy stated, "he left something here and I wanted to go return it."

" _Isn't this something you should be keeping tabs on yourself?_ " Vincent asked, " _He's your piece of meat after all._ "

"Do you know or not?"

" _Yeah, I know. He works night shift as a security guard at the pizzeria downtown. I heard Scott yapping about it one day. He works till 6:00 so he'll still be there. Better move your ass._ "

"Thanks Vince," Jeremy said, standing and pulling his jacket on, "You're not so bad."

" _Keep that to yourself squirt._ " The line went dead and Jeremy stuffed his phone into his pocket along with both his and Mike's keys.

 _'Now to sneak out…'_ Jeremy shoved open his window, hoisting himself up onto the windowsill. _'Shouldn't be too hard.'_ He dropped, landing on the ground below with a grunt. His ankle stung a bit from the impact but other than that he felt fine. He hurried along, heading downtown despite the biting chill. _'There's only one pizzeria within walking distance. I'm guessing that's where he is.'_

It took him about fifteen minutes to reach the pizzeria. The Freddy Fazbear sign hung overhead, dark for now. He reached the front door, peering inside. There was no movement, and he bit his lip. _'Maybe I should call him.'_ He gently grabbed the door handle, shocked to find it open. Silently, he slid inside. "Mike!" He called out, "are you there?" There was no response. He stepped into the building, shuddering at the darkness surrounding him. Utter silence met him, and he moved carefully. "Mike?"

A loud crash made him jump, startled. He whipped around, breath catching in his throat. Something hit the floor, rolling a bit before coming to a stop. Jeremy stepped closer, trying to make it out in the darkness. It was only when the thing groaned and moved that Jeremy realized it was a person. Mike to be exact. "Stupid bastards," Mike grumbled, pushing himself up. Jeremy hurried over, dropping beside the boy and looking at the scratches on his face. Blue eyes widened and Mike grabbed the blonde's hand. "You shouldn't be here." He was pulled to his feet as Mike stood, expression hardening. "Why did you come here?"

"You left your keys," Jeremy murmured. Silence. And then a voice rang out.

"Looks like we have a new plaything!" It said. Jeremy looked towards it, spotting Bonnie peering around the corner into the main room. "Two is much more fun than one."

"Mike?" The blonde asked, "what's going on."

"I have no idea. Now move!" Mike yanked him aside just as the violet rabbit started towards them, grin malicious.

"Aw~" it cooed, "come back kids!" Mike ignored it, ripping open a door and shoving the blonde inside before him.

"Mike?" Jeremy questioned.

"it's fine," he said, "we're in the parts and services room. They shouldn't be able to break in here. Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah," the blonde replied, "I'm okay." Jeremy held Mike's keys out, and the dark haired male took them without question. "What's going on Mike? Why are the animatronics being all strange?" There was a bang against the door, a laugh echoing through the hall beyond. "What do they want?"

"I think they-" The door slammed open, Foxy grinning on the other side.

"Did ye think ye could run away?" the pirate sneered. Jeremy watched as Mike stood, planing himself between the blonde and the fox.

"Why don't you run back to your cove," he hissed, "you broken piece of shit."

"Ye be asking fer trouble lad," the fox rumbled, stalking closer.

 _'No...'_ Jeremy stood, grabbing the nearest object for a weapon. It turned out to be part of an endoskeleton arm, and he stepped closer to Mike as Foxy lunged. Within an instant he swung. Mike tensed, a brief look of shock flickering on his face as the metal part connected to the animatronic before him. Foxy's head whipped aside and the fox staggered back, looking shocked at he strike. Bonnie's head poked through the door, head cocked slightly.

"There you are kids," he cooed before looking at Foxy. "What's up with you?"

"These two be little pests," Foxy hissed, eyes glittering, "let's see if that metal stick be so helpful now." He stepped forward when a low, dark laugh echoed through the halls. Foxy and Bonnie paused, ears perking at the noise in a way that was way too lifelike for comfort. Jeremy clutched his makeshift weapon, waiting with bated breath. Mike shifted closer, a comforting presence. "Ferget him," the fox said, "I be busy." Before he could do anything another sound met their ears. It was low, sounding like a moan or mourning.

"We should go," Bonnie said softly, almost like a warning. The animatronic hurried off, Foxy scowling before he followed.

"I'm not entirely sure what just happened," Mike said after a moment, "but I should get back to my office. The cameras make it easier to keep an eye on them. You should go home." Blue eyes narrowed.

"I will not go home," he said, "I gotta stay here with you." Mike shot him a warning look.

"No Jeremy," he said, "You just saw what happened. It's dangerous."

"If it's so dangerous then you should be leaving too." Mike sighed, shutting his eyes.

"I'm not going to able to convince you to leave...am I?"

"No."

"Fine. Just stay close to me." The dark haired teen hurried off, checking around corners before continuing. Jeremy followed, tense but quiet. Eventually they made it back to the office. Mike slid into his seat, flipping his camera to the stage area. The look on his face nearly screamed for blood.

 _'Maybe I should have gone home after all...'_

* * *

 _'Shit,'_ Mike thought as he watched the cameras, _'I didn't mean to upset him. Still...he should have gone home.'_ The camera was focused on the stage where the four animatronics seemed to be having a conversation. The audio had been shut down somehow, but Mike contented himself with just the video. _'I wonder what happened back there. Why would they just...back off like that.'_ He drummed his fingers against the table, flinching a bit when Jeremy grabbed his arm.

"They're moving," he murmured. Mike looked at the screen, seeing that indeed the animatronics were moving again. Bonnie and Chica were slipping from the room again, but not coming towards him. Foxy paced the room for a while as Freddy settled back onto the stage. After a moment Foxy glanced up, staring at the camera.

 _'What is he doing...?'_ Within a second the fox was gone, and Mike heard the footsteps charging down the hallway. He spun around, about to dive for the button when he noticed the door already shut. Jeremy had gone over to stand beside the door, the button lit. Something slammed against the door an Mike heard a grumble from the other side. The blonde smiled sheepishly.

"See?" he said softly, "I can be helpful. I just...don't think you should be doing this on your own." Mike thought for a moment, turning back to stare at the cameras.

"Fine," he said after a moment. Jeremy brightened.

"Really?" he asked. Mike nodded and the blonde opened the door again.

"Yeah," he replied as the blonde came back to sit beside him. _'Please don't let me regret this...'_

* * *

 **So there you have it. Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you all in the next chapter folks. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there everybody. I have another chapter here for you guys. I'll be posting another chapter right after this because I just got into a writing mode all of a sudden. Anyway, Hopefully you'll all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"Right door!" Mike called out, still scanning the cameras.

"On it!" Footsteps sounded in the small office as Jeremy ran to the door, flipping on the light.

"Uh-oh," came Chica's amused voice, followed by a giggle, "guess you caught me. Too bad. I thought we could have some fun together."

"Right," Mike heard Jeremy mumble as the door slammed shut. If there was one thing Mike had never realized about the blonde, it was his speed and stamina. The boy had been running back and forth between doors for three hours straight, yet he never tired. He followed every order without fault, never wavering at the sight of the animatronics looming before him. Mike wasn't exactly thrilled with the arrangement. After all, should one of the animatronics lash out, Jeremy was closest to them. However, the blonde made a valid point about their positions. Mike knew the cameras best. And he knew when to close the doors. "She's gone," Jeremy called out, and the door slid open again. Mike nodded, hearing Jeremy run to the left. It made his job easier, not having to check both doors and the camera.

Mike flipped to Pirate's Cove, noting that the fox was gone. He seemed like a ghost sometimes, leaving without a trace. "Foxy!" He called to the blonde. The door slid shut noisily, and barely a few second later they heard Foxy hit the door. There was a grumble and then the fox retreated. _'They act like it's a game,'_ he thought, watching as the fox jumped back into his cove, shutting the curtain, _'Though I guess that's a good thing. It makes them predictable at the very least.'_

After a while longer Mike flipped to the stage camera. Freddy was seated as always, eyes shut gently and perfectly still. _'He never moves,'_ the dark haired male thought, _'I wonder why.'_ Blue eyes slid open as Freddy turned his head towards the camera, Mike froze, breath catching as the bear stared at him. _'Oh no…please tell me he's not about to join in.'_ There was a few tense moments before Freddy shut his eyes again, shifting back to his standard position. Mike sat stock still until the sound of the door startled him. Jeremy was before the left door, looking frustrated. A soft banging was heard, Bonnie's voice muffled by the door.

"Thanks for the warning," the blonde mumbled, retreating and checking the other door. Mike sighed, running a hand through his hair.

 _'Stay focused Schmidt,'_ he thought to himself, _'There's no time for distractions.'_

They worked together until 6:00. Then the pair stood, Jeremy all but running for the back door. They'd been at this same routine for a few days, and Jeremy always slipped away before Mike's boss could show up. _'No that the old man would care anyway,'_ he thought with a smirk. As he walked past the main stage he paused, turning to look at the animatronics. Bonnie looked annoyed, ears slightly flatter than usual. Chica released a small giggle as he passed, and his blue eyes narrowed angrily. _'Damn chicken. Fucking mocking me.'_

Then his eyes rested on Freddy. The bear was active, eyes open and glowing lightly. Those blue orbs slid to him and he paused. The bear stared at him for a moment before seemingly giving a small nod and reverting to his original position. Mike blinked, unsure what to make of that as he walked towards the exit. His boss gave him a nod as he left and Mike released a breath into the slightly chilled air. It was starting to become winter, every day getting colder than the last. He walked around the side of the building to where Jeremy was waiting. The blonde smiled, trotting over to him. "Let's get you home," Mike said, ruffling the blonde's hair. Jeremy giggled, sound pleasant.

They headed for Jeremy's house, the blonde looking like he was about to fall over. It was a weekend thankfully, and Mike had stayed over at the blonde's house. Jeremy pulled his key out, silently unlocking the door and entering with Mike in tow. They made their way to Jeremy's room without waking his mother, both sighing in relief. "We did good today," Jeremy commented, shedding his jacket as he made his way to the bed. Mike nodded silently, following without protest. Many nights Mike stayed over, with or without Mrs. Fitzgerald's knowledge, and they'd gotten used to sharing Jeremy's decent sized bed. So when Jeremy snuggled down into the bed Mike barely hesitated before getting in beside him. The blonde cuddled closer, and Mike only chuckled before letting himself fall asleep.

What he didn't realize was that sweet dreams weren't awaiting him.

* * *

 _He was running, feet pounding against tiled flooring as a sharp cry rang out. His heart was racing, trying to force itself from his chest. His breathing was labored, every step suddenly becoming painful. Several sound of laughter rang in his ears, twining with the pained cries to create a warped melody. He hated it. Those sounds of amusement and pain rising to meet him together._

 _"Mike!" At the cry of his name his eyes shut. He couldn't take this anymore. No matter how much he ran it didn't seem to be getting him anywhere. He slowed to a stop, unable to keep running as his legs crumbled beneath him and his eyes slid almost shut._

 _And then suddenly he was back in his office, robotic hands on his shoulders. A small whimper met his ears and he looked up, stomach churning at the sight before him. Little Jeremy, blood soaking the floor below him. Eyes glazed in dizzy pain as he eyed him. Bonnie and Chica stood on either side of the blonde, shrouded in shadow and eyes blazing. Foxy stood behind the boy, sharp hook limp at his side. "What did you do?!" he growled. A chuckled sounded in his ear, low and almost pained._

 _"What did we do?" Came Freddy's hushed voice, hands tightening on his shoulders, "don't you understand? We did nothing." His eyes narrowed, confusion coursing through him._

 _"Then what-" One hand shifted to his right wrist, lifting the hand before his vision. Blood slicked his palm, spilling over his fingers to drip to the floor below._

 _"Don't you see yet?" Freddy questioned, "you act like we're monsters, but it was you that did this to him. You're the true monster here…"_

* * *

Mike woke with a start, breathing labored. He blinked, sitting up. Sunlight filtered through the window over Jeremy's bed, lighting up the room. Jeremy was nowhere to be seen, but from the sounds coming downstairs it seemed that he was in the kitchen. Mike stood, albeit shakily, and changed into the extra pair of clothes he'd brought. Pushing away his nightmare, he made his way downstairs. Jeremy was laughing with his mother, the pair preparing breakfast.

"Oh Mike," Mrs. Fitzgerald said, "I'm glad to see you're up. Breakfast will be ready in a moment." She turned to Jeremy, shooing him away. "Go on you. I can finish up on my own." Jeremy giggled and trotted off towards Mike. However, his smile slid from his face.

"Are you alright Mike?" Jeremy asked softly. Mike nodded.

"Bad dream," he said simply. Jeremy seemed satisfied with this, smile returning full force.

"So," the blonde said, "Kevin's having a little party today if you wanna go. Or we can hang here or do whatever you wanna do."

"Party?" he asked, raising a brow.

"Not even a party really," Jeremy said, "It'd be just us, Kevin, Fritz, Scott and Vince if he shows." Mike chuckled.

"Alright," he said, "It sounds like fun." Jeremy grinned.

"Great!" he said excitedly, "I'll let Kevin know. It starts at 2:00 so we should leave around 1:30 to make sure we get there." Mike only nodded, watching as he raced off to find his phone. The brunette chuckled, staring after the blonde in amusement. _'He's so cute when he gets excited.'_ Before his mind could wander anywhere else Mrs. Fitzgerald called that breakfast was ready and Jeremy raced back in.

"Now Jeremy," she said, smile sly, "you better be safe at this little party of Kevin's."

"Mom," Jeremy pouted, "what do you think Kevin's gonna do?"

"No booze," she said as she set the table, "and don't let anyone pressure you into fooling around okay?"

"Mom!" The blonde complained, face red. Mrs. Fitzgerald laughed, and Mike found himself smiling. She ruffled Jeremy's hair.

"Just kidding honey," she said, "have lots of fun okay?"

"Of course," he replied, instantly bright again.

 _'I see where he gets his personality from,'_ Mike thought as Mrs. Fitzerald served breakfast. Then his mind wandered to Kevin. _'I wonder what we'll do today. Kevin seems unpredictable at times.'_ He thanked Jeremy's mother, digging into breakfast without another thought to anything else.

* * *

 **So there you have it. Hopefully you enjoyed this. I'm off to post Chapter 7. Buh-bye for now!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So this chapter is more of a cute filer chapter. Yes, even I have those. Normally I have a lot of action and less cutesy romantic stuff but I think this story warrants it. Anyway, there's gonna be a bit more relationship building in this chapter. Also, things are not going to stay cute forever so here's a fluffy chapter for you all.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Hey! About time you two showed." Kevin grinned, letting the two in without hesitation. They followed the taller male into his living room. Fritz smiled and waved as he saw them from his place on the floor. Jeremy joined him, and the two immediately began an excited conversation about something the other two couldn't keep up with.

"No Scott or Vincent?" Mike asked, noting the missing pair. Kevin shrugged.

"Not sure," the blonde replied, "Scott said he was coming. Who knows about Vince. That man is so unpredictable it's scary."

"True," Mike replied, "He does seem like the kind of person who'd bail on these kinds of things." Kevin nodded.

"Too bad too," the blonde said, "my parents aren't gonna be here either." A doorbell sounded and Kevin left without further explanation, leaving the brunette to wonder what he meant by that.

"Mike," Jeremy said, catching his attention, "come sit with us?" He chuckled, going to sit beside the excited blonde. Once he'd seated himself Jeremy turned back to Fritz. "Any idea what your boyfriend has planned?"

"Not at all," the redhead said, "but he seemed slightly annoyed when he found out Vince likely wouldn't be showing."

"You had to have cheated you pain in my ass!"

"I did not. We made a bet that I won fair and square. Now deal with the outcome."

"Never mind," Fritz said with a laugh, "looks like Vince is here after all."

"He doesn't seem happy either," Mike commented.

"Probably cause Scott beat him at something and made him come," Jeremy commented, head tilted to one side.

"Will he ever learn?" Fritz questioned.

"Nope," came the blonde's reply. Kevin stepped into the room, a disgruntled Vincent and an amused Scott following behind him.

"Look who's here!" Kevin announced, a wide grin on his face, "the whole gang's here."

"We heard him long before we saw him Kevin," Fritz commented, "no need to announce his presence." Kevin rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

"Well sorry he's a bombastic nutcase half the time," he commented. Vincent grabbed the blonde's shirt, tugging him to face him.

"You trying to start something with me?" the dark haired male growled.

"So what if I am?"

"Come on you two," Jeremy tried, "let's all have fun okay?" The pair backed off, Kevin trotting over to sit beside his boyfriend and Vincent sitting beside Mike. Scott sat between the two, the shield to stop any more fighting.

"So Kevin," Scott asked, "what did you have planned for today?" Kevin's grin was nothing less than predatory.

"Anyone know seven minutes in heaven?" he asked with a grin. Fritz groaned.

"Again with you," he huffed.

"Aw c'mon babe," he said, slinging an arm around the redhead, "it's how we got together after all."

"You hardly need an excuse to make out with Fritz," Scott pointed out. Blue-violet orbs focused on him.

"Who said it was for me and Fritz?" Scott's dark eyes narrowed.

"Just what are you insinuating?" he asked darkly.

"Maybe something," Kevin replied, grabbing a bottle from somewhere nearby and handing it over, "and maybe nothing at all." Scott looked at the bottle in distaste.

"What's wrong prude?" Vincent asked, "You aren't scared to actually kiss someone are you? Or are you scared that once you go in the closet, you'll have to actually come out." Scott sighed, rolling his eyes as he accepted the bottle.

"It's a wonder that your brain functions as well as it does," he commented dryly. Vincent snickered, looking amused as the teen set the bottle on the floor. He spun, nearly sighing in relief when it landed on Fritz.

"Touch him and you die," Kevin warned as the redhead stood.

"You know I'd never do such a thing to him," Scott commented. The pair wandered into the closet where they'd been directed, and the remainder of the group chatted while they waited. Eventually Kevin ran off to grab some sodas, returning just as Scott and Fritz came back into the room. Kevin pecked the redhead lightly, sitting down and passing out drinks.

"My turn!" the blonde chirped. He spun, grinning as the bottle landed on his boyfriend beside him. "Hell yeah!" The pair wandered off, Fritz giggling at his boyfriend's enthusiasm.

"Let's hope they recall that other people are in the room," Scott commented.

"If they start making noise in there I'm leaving," Vincent said, face twisted in disgust, "I am so not gonna listen to them fuck."

"For once I agree with you." Thankfully the pair returned at the end of their turn without any odd noises. However, Fritz had a dark mark on his neck to show that their turn wasn't entirely innocent either.

"Why don't you go Vincent?" Jeremy asked, "It seems unfair to make Fritz spin when he's been paired both turns." The violet haired male shrugged, grabbing the bottle. He spun, smirk turning feral as it landed on the male beside him. Scott groaned.

"You must be joking," he said.

"Sorry to disappoint Scotty," Vincent said, "think of it as payback for you cheating earlier." Dark eyes narrowed.

"I did no cheat you narcissistic ass," Scott hissed, "besides, like I'd go anywhere alone with you."

"You don't get a choice cupcake." Scott flushed.

"I'm sorry…what did you just call me?"

"O-kay." Kevin stepped in. "Off with you two. Go on." Scott grumbled to himself, standing and heading off. Vincent snickered as he followed, murmuring something to the dark haired male that made him smack the other roughly in the chest. "Those two, a wonderful couple don't you think?"

"Are you brain damaged?" Mike asked, "They hate each other."

"So you think," Kevin replied, "ten bucks says Vincent gets pervy with Scott." Fritz rolled his eyes.

"That's because Vince **_is_** a perv."

"True, true." They continued to chat until time was up. Yet there was still no sign of Vincent or Scott. Nor was there any noise from the closet. "See?" Kevin challenged.

"That proves nothing Kevin," Fritz pointed out. The blonde rolled his eyes.

"Mike," Kevin said, turning to the teen, "go open the door and let them know time's up would ya?" Mike rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He stood, approaching the closet door. _'Well there's no noise coming from inside. That's good right?'_ He grabbed the doorknob, pulling it open as he spoke. "Time's up…you…two?" Kevin burst out laughing at the sight within the closet. Scott and Vincent were on the floor, the latter straddling the former. Scott's glasses were slightly askew, and his face was flushed bright red as he stared up at Mike. There was at least one mark on the dark haired male's neck.

"Get off you damn pervert," Scott said suddenly, shoving Vincent to one side. The violet haired male hit the wall, still grinning.

"Sorry," he said mockingly, "not enough time for that. We only had a few minutes after all." Scott groaned, getting up.

"I fucking hate you," he hissed.

"Right. I'll totally believe you." The teen got up, following Scott back to the group with an amused expression. Mike stood still for a moment more before heading back, unsure how to process what he just saw. "Why don't you spin squirt," Vincent said, handing Jeremy the bottle. The blonde looked embarrassed, though whether at what he just saw or the idea of possibly being in the same position Mike wasn't sure. Jeremy spun, and Mike watched lazily until it stopped. Then he actually processed who it had landed on.

"Hell yeah!" Kevin said, "Go on Mike. In the closet with our little Jere. And don't you do anything weird or I'll skin ya alive." Jeremy looked away, seemingly extremely embarrassed. Mike sighed, standing and holding out a hand to the little blonde.

"Let's get this over with," he said. Jeremy nodded slowly, taking his hand and getting up. The pair went into the closet, Mike shutting the door without another thought. After a few moments his sight adjusted enough to make out Jeremy's dark form. "Relax," he said, "we can just stand here and chat for a while if you want." Jeremy barely nodded. "So…Vince and Scott huh. Never would've guessed."

"Y-yeah." They spoke for a little while, and Mike finally realized how close Jeremy was. They had barely any space between them.

 _'How did Scott and Vincent manage on the floor?'_ He shook the thought away, studying the blonde's face instead. Jeremy cocked his head, eying him questioningly. _'Shit. Please tell me our time's almost up…'_

"Mike?" Jeremy questioned softly, "have you um…ever liked anyone?"

"Yeah," he replied.

"Can I know who?" It was an innocent question, and Mike knew exactly what his answer would be.

"You." The word was out of his mouth before he even registered it and he silently cursed himself. _'God damn it. Why am I braindead today?'_ Jeremy looked away.

"Oh…" came the soft response. Then, before Mike could reply, Jeremy stepped closer. The blonde leaned up, gently pressing a kiss to his lips. "I uh…I like you too…" Mike smiled, though it was lost in the dark.

"Come on out you two!" The pair jumped as Kevin's voice penetrated the air. Mike shook his head, holding out a hand to the smaller boy.

"Shall we?" he asked. Jeremy nodded and took his hand. They exited, hand in hand without a care in the world.

* * *

 **So there you go. A bit better look into the groups relationships. Hope you all enjoyed and now I'm off. Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey there everybody. I worked hard to get another chapter out for you. Hopefully you'll all enjoy. Things are taking a turn for the worse in this chapter, but we aren't near the end yet so don't worry. Enjoy.**

* * *

Mike stepped into his house, noting that it seemed eerily silent. He'd just finished up work and was prepared to get some sleep before school. He and Jeremy's partnership at his job had only strengthened since Kevin's party, and they'd barely had an issue with the animatronics as of late. _'Maybe the old man's just knocked out on the couch again,'_ Mike thought. He shrugged it off, heading for the stairs.

"Where were you all night boy," came his father's voice. He rolled his eyes. Had his father forgotten the fact that he worked already?

"I was at work," he replied, turning around, "Not like you actually give a shit." The strike shouldn't have surprised him, yet he was caught off guard. He stumbled back a bit, cheek stinging from the impact. He blinked, looking up. His father was clearly drunk again, and certainly not happy. _'Oh shit. This is not good.'_ He turned, hoping to go lock himself in his room until the man either sobered up or passed out. His money was on the latter.

He felt something grab his bag, yanking him back. He tripped, falling to the floor. He looked up, noting that his path to the stairs was now blocked. "I raised you from birth boy. It's about time you learned not to back talk."

* * *

"Hey Jeremy. You okay?" The blonde blinked, looking over to Fritz. The redhead looked concerned, and his comment brought Scott and Vincent's gazes onto them. "You seem a little out of it today."

"Something doesn't feel right," he mumbled, looking off towards the main gate.

"Well I suppose it does feel odd not having Mike and Kevin here today," Scott commented. Jeremy looked over at them. Ever since Kevin's party, the two had been nearly inseparable. Or rather, Vincent never seemed to leave Scott alone. Not that the male seemed to mind.

"Kevin is sick though," Fritz commented, "there was no way he was going to last through school. Although we still don't know why Mike is absent. Did you get a response yet Jeremy?" The blonde shook his head, eying his silent phone.

"I wouldn't worry too much," Scott said, "he's probably sick as well. I know you're new to this relationship but try not to get too antsy." Jeremy was silent, looking down at his lap in such a way that his hair shielded his eyes.

"I just…I have a bad feeling," Jeremy said softly. For a while no one spoke. Then, someone stood. Jeremy looked up, seeing Vincent standing before him and holding out a hand.

"Come on squirt," the teen said. Jeremy took his hand, letting the taller teen pull him up. Fritz scrambled to get up, while Scott watched them without a sound.

"W-where are we going?" Jeremy asked.

"You're whining about your damn boyfriend so let's go check on him then," Vincent said, trying to look frustrated. Jeremy smiled before hugging the boy.

"Thanks Vince."

"Yeah, yeah now get off. Besides, I'd rather miss my next class anyway," the teen grumbled. Jeremy stepped back, still smiling. Vincent always wore that tough persona, but around the little blonde it always crumbled just a little.

"We'd best be going then," Scott interrupted, standing.

"You're coming too Scott?" Fritz asked.

"I thought you hated the idea of skipping class," Vincent said with a snort. Scott rolled his eyes.

"Just this once," he commented, "so don't go getting any ideas you idiot. Besides, I'm a bit worried about Mike as well."

"Well you're damn good at hiding it." The dark haired teen smacked Vincent's arm, though not enough to actually hurt him.

"Let's just go," Scott said.

"Lead the way squirt," Vincent said. Jeremy nodded, exiting the school and walking down the street towards Mike's house. Fritz walked beside him, shoulder pressed against his in a comforting way. They were mostly silent, and Jeremy's sense of dread grew with every step towards Mike's house. When they finally arrived Jeremy tentatively knocked. No one answered.

"Maybe no one's home?" Fritz asked, voice sounding nervous. Vincent stepped past him, grabbing the doorknob.

"Well it's open," he commented, "so I guess there's one way to find out."

"Vince," Scott said in warning. The violet haired teen ignored him, shoving the door open.

"Hey!" he called into the house, "Anyone there!" Silence. "Guess not." Then, a small groan sounded. Jeremy stiffened at the sound, darting around Vincent and taking off towards it. "Hey!" Came Vincent's shocked, and slightly annoyed, shout. Jeremy ignored him, skidding around the corner and pausing at what he saw. At the base of the stairs lay Mike, crumpled into a still heap.

"Mike…?" He approached cautiously, falling to his knees beside him. The teen was a mess of bruises, but blue eyes fluttered open at Jeremy's voice.

"Why…what are you doing here?" Mike asked, voice low and rough.

"I knew something was wrong," he murmured, "I could feel it. Even knowing what I knew…I never thought this would happen to you." The blonde felt tears prick at his eyes. He bent his head, shaking ever so slightly. "I'm sorry…"

"Hey," Mike said, "don't you dare apologize. You did nothing wrong. Do you understand me?"

"I should have helped you," he whispered, "back when you walked in with that bruise."

"So you really did know," Mike said softly, "Or at least figured." Jeremy only nodded, barely registering the footsteps behind him.

"Jeremy…" came Fritz's soft voice. Vincent swore, though Jeremy ignored it. They all sat silent for a moment until a voice rang out.

"What are you damn kids doing in my house?!" Jeremy looked back to see Mike's father. He looked pissed and drunk, nearly bordering full out murderous. Jeremy looked his over, spotting the weapon clutched in one hand. A small handgun, glinting dangerously.

"Back off buddy," Vincent hissed. Scott stood beside the teen, both looking ready to protect. Mike's father glared, raising the gun.

"Step away from my son," he growled.

"Like hell," Vincent snarled before diving at the man. Mike's father looked surprised, stumbling as Vincent's weight hit him. Yet Vincent, despite being tall and strong, was clearly outmatched. Mike's dad struck him with the gun, knocking the violet haired onto the ground. He didn't get up.

"I told you to move," the man growled.

"Fuck you!" came Scott violent outburst. He grabbed at the gun, struggling to stay on his feet as the man tried to pull free. Mike shifted, trying to get up. Yet he felt dizzy, slumping onto Jeremy before he got a chance.

"Fritz!" Jeremy called, snapping the redhead out of his petrified state, "Go call the cops." Fritz nodded, turning and bolting into another room, cell already in hand.

"Stupid brat," Mike's father said with a hiss. He managed to knock Scott back, leveling the gun at him. It went off, Scott falling to the floor with a groan. Jeremy grabbed at Mike's bag, anger surging through him.

"Jere?" Mike questioned softly. The blonde found what he was looking for, standing up and turning around shakily.

"You better move kid," Mike's father growled. Jeremy's hand gripped the item in his grasp tighter.

"No," he said softly.

"Jeremy? Jere don't!"

* * *

 **So what did you all think? Hopefully you enjoyed. I'm off now to go post another chapter on my other FNAF story. Buh-bye everyone.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey there guys. I couldn't stand to leave you hanging on such a cliff hanger for much longer. So here you all go. Enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

Kevin groaned as his phone rang. He grabbed it off his bedside table, blinking open his blurry eyes to check the screen. He smiled once he saw it was Fritz calling and answered without missing a beat. "Hey babe," he said, "I was just taking a nap. What's up?"

"K-Kev…" The blonde sat up, worry on his face.

"Fritz?" he asked, concerned, "Babe what's wrong?"

"S-Scott and Mike," The redhead managed, sniffling, "T-they're hurt. W-we're at the hospital a-and…" The teen broke off with a choked sob.

"Shit," Kevin hissed under his breath, "hang on. I'm coming to meet you."

"But you're sick…" Fritz protested weakly.

"I feel fine," he assured the teen, "just hang tight. I'll be there in a moment okay?"

"O-okay," Fritz sniffed, "Kev?"

"Yeah babe?" he asked.

"I love you." He smiled sadly.

"I love you too," he replied, "I'll be there in a bit." They ended the call and Kevin tore downstairs, grateful that he'd passed out fully dressed. He'd dressed and went to meet Fritz before the boy sent him home. Now, it saved him extra hassle. He grabbed his keys, leaving the house and jumping into his car. He fumbled with the keys for a moment before getting the engine to work and gunning it. He hurried to the hospital, parking and running inside. As soon as he entered the hospital he found himself with an armful of Fritz. He held the boy, rubbing his back for a moment before pulling back. "What's going on Fritz?"

"Mike never came to school," Fritz started, voice muffled as he buried his face in the blonde's chest, "and he wouldn't answer his phone. S-so we went to his house. He was so h-hurt and…and then his dad came in and…" the redhead trailed off in a mess of sobs, shaking against the elder. Kevin hushed him, patting his head.

"Where's Jeremy?" he asked.

"I-in the waiting room," Fritz murmured, "w-with Vincent"

"Come on then." He took the redhead's hand, leading him towards the waiting room. When he walked in he spotted Vincent, pacing around agitatedly. He was hissing curses under his breath, eyes burning with anger. "Vince?" The violet haired male turned, body relaxing slightly. "What happened? Fritz could barely explain anything."

"How much do you know?" the teen asked.

"Only that you all went to Mike's house," Kevin said, "and that Mike and Scott are hurt." Vincent looked away for a moment.

"Turns out Mike's father was a drunk who enjoyed using him for a punching bag," Vincent replied, "We got to him before the drunken bastard managed to kill him but…he had a gun. Scott got in the way and he got shot. It was minor thankfully, and it didn't hit anything vital so he'll be alright. They both will be."

"What about Jeremy?" Kevin asked. The teen turned, looking over his shoulder. There sat the little blonde. He was completely still, legs pulled up to his chest. His chin rested on his knees, blue eyes vacant. Kevin looked over him, noting the blood spattered over his arms and onto his chest. "What happened to him?"

"Mike's father was going to shoot him," Vincent replied, "Jeremy dug into Mike's bag…grabbed a pocket knife he kept there."

"Please tell me he didn't kill Mike's father," Kevin said as Fritz burst into another round of tears.

"No," Vincent said, "he did enough to maim the guy but not to kill him. He got him right here." Vincent tapped two fingers against his right shoulder. "The drunk stumbled off. Not a clue where he went."

"And Jeremy?"

"He's been like that ever since. It's like he's completely dead inside." Kevin looked over, about to say something when a nurse entered the room.

"How are they?" Fritz asked.

"Well," The nurse said, "your friend Mike is lively. He's been asking to see someone named Jeremy?" Kevin glanced over at the blonde and she smiled sadly. "I'll leave that to you"

"What about Scott?" Vincent demanded. The nurse sighed.

"His surgery was a success," she said, "he's resting now. He hasn't woken up but we have hope that he will soon."

"What room?" The look on Vincent's face didn't warrant for anything other than what he wanted. The nurse seemed to understand this.

"He's in room 212." The violet haired male walked away. Kevin watched him go before turning back to the nurse.

"Which room is Mike in?" Kevin asked.

"Room 263," the nurse said, "try not to aggravate him. The more he moves around the more painful his bruising will be." She walked away, going to talk to a nearby doctor. Kevin looked at Fritz.

"Let's go check on Mike," he said, "I think you and Jere both need to see him right now." Fritz nodded, going over to Jeremy. Kevin sighed, shutting his eyes. _'I hope he'll be alright.'_

* * *

"Why hasn't anyone told him yet!" Mike hissed, ready to get up and find the blonde himself.

"Sir," the doctor said, "one of the nurses just went to find him. Please relax." Mike slumped back, crossing his arms. His skin throbbed but he ignored it. He looked up at the sound of footsteps, seeing Kevin in the doorway. Fritz was clinging to the blonde's arm while Jeremy stood silent. "I'll leave you alone."

"Hey Mike," Kevin said once the doctor had left, "I brought Jeremy. I figure you two need to talk." He left, Fritz beside him. Jeremy stood in the doorway for a moment, blue eyes staring at his feet.

"You coming over here or am I coming to you?" Mike asked. For a moment Jeremy didn't move and Mike shifted to get up. Then Jeremy ran to him, crying silently. He smiled sadly, stroking the blonde's head. "Shh, it's okay."

"I'm sorry," Jeremy said, hiccuping slightly, "I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay," Mike repeated, "You kept us safe. Don't worry about it." Jeremy nodded and Mike held him tighter.

"Where are you gonna go…?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm not sure," he replied, "I'll figure something out."

"My mom said you could stay with us," he said softly, "If you want…"

"As long as I won't be a burden," he said. Jeremy smiled and Mike repeated the action. _'He's okay. Thank god.'_ He kissed the blonde's forehead gently. "How's Scott?"

"He's gonna be okay," Jeremy said, "He's still asleep though."

"That's good," Mike said, "I bet Vincent is livid." Jeremy giggled and nodded. A nurse poked her head in, clearing her throat to get their attention.

"I have to ask you to leave soon," she said, "It's getting late and visiting hours have long been over. We made an exception this once."

"Okay," Jeremy said, pulling back and wiping his eyes. The nurse left, and Mike looked at the blonde.

"You'll be okay?" he asked. Jeremy nodded.

"Yeah…I think so." He looked as if he recalled something, realization dawning on his face. "Don't worry about work right now," he said, "I spoke to your boss. Everything's covered and I-…just don't worry okay?"

"You're the best Jere," Mike said. He pulled the smaller teen closer, giving him a soft kiss. "You'd better get going before that nurse comes back."

"Mhm," Jeremy replied with a teary smile, "See you tomorrow?"

"Definitely." With a final wave the blonde left. Mike sat back in the bed, sighing happily.

 _'Things could have gone worse,'_ he thought. The nurse came to check on him again and shut off the lights. He laid down, hands behind his head and thinking. _'I wonder who the boss got to cover my shift. Most people would never agree.'_ He looked over at the clock. 11:55. _'Shifts about to start.'_ He frowned, recalling something Jeremy had said.

 _"Everything's covered and I-…just don't worry okay?"_

 _'That statement doesn't sit well with me.'_ He sat up, grabbing his phone. He sent Jeremy a text and waited. No response. _'He always gets back to me…and he wouldn't be asleep yet.'_ His eyes widened. "You idiot," he whispered, "don't even tell me that you…" He shook his head, cutting himself off. He called Kevin, waiting impatiently until the blonde answered.

" _The hell man,_ " came the blonde's sleepy voice, " _what?_ "

"Did Jeremy walk home with you?" he asked.

" _Huh? No. He said he had something to take care of and that we shouldn't worry cause it's nothing new. I figured he got a job or something. Why?_ "

"Fuck," Mike swore.

" _Mike? Is something wrong?_ "

"Nothing I can't fix," he replied, "Thanks." He hung up, getting up and pulling on his jacket. He stuffed some of the pillows under the blanket. _'Hopefully that'll fool anyone who comes in until I get back.'_ He went to the window, wrenching it open. _'Not too far down. I shouldn't break anything at least.'_ He slung one leg over the ledge, sliding himself out of the window and dropping to the ground. His legs buckled from the impact, every bruise pulsing with a vengeance. He groaned, forcing himself up. "Alright. Off to work."

* * *

 **Bet none of you saw that coming. Yup, Jeremy's all alone in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. I sure hope he doesn't get into any trouble. Heh-heh. I'm an evil writer aren't I. Anyway, I'm off to write some more. Hope you all enjoyed. Bye-bye for now.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone. I'm back with another chapter for you guys. Sorry for the cliff hanger last time. Hopefully you'll all enjoy.**

* * *

 _'Idiot,'_ Mike hissed in his head, _'Why would you do such a thing? Don't you value your own life at all?'_ He was panting, muscles screaming at him as the pizzeria finally came into sight. He grabbed the main door, pulling. It didn't budge. "Fuck," he swore softly. He slipped around to the side of the building, checking for any way in. He got lucky. One of the windows in the bathroom was unlocked, and he managed to wiggle his way inside. He looked out into the hallway, blood chilling when he found no sign of life. "Where are you?"

He headed towards the office, on guard at all moments. Nothing attacked him. Hell, the pizzeria was ghostly silent. It was only when he got near the office that he heard voices. "We don't need to do this," came a female voice, garbled and slightly metallic. Chica. "He's never been mean to us."

"Who cares? He's just like everyone else." That was Bonnie, and Mike slid closer to the window, hoping to hear better. "I say we just kill him already. No point in dragging it out."

"Aye lad," Foxy murmured. There was a grinding noise, like metal against concrete. "Best be quick." Mike bit his lip, shifting to glance into the room. The animatronics were standing in the office, all staring at the same thing. Jeremy lay on the floor, unconscious. Mike grit his teeth, body coiled like a spring. Just as he was about to charge in, a hand gripped his shoulder. He whipped around, choking on his air as glowing blue eyes met his gaze. Freddy stood before him, silent. The bear raised a hand, bringing a finger to his lips in a shushing motion before slipping past him. Mike stood stock still for a moment before a shocked squeak sounded behind him.

"F-Freddy?" Bonnie asked questioningly. Mike turned, looking through the window. Chica and Bonnie were backing away from where the bear stood, yet Foxy didn't budge.

"Ye have never interfered with us before," the fox commented, golden eyes blazing, "Why now? Why choose ta protect these two?" For a long while the bear was silent, simply staring down at Jeremy. When he did speak, his voice was low, rough from disuse.

"They're just children," he murmured, "They've harmed no one." The bear looked up, locking eyes with the ones before him. "Is that what we all are? Murderers of innocent children?" The fox stepped back, all three animatronics looking slightly uncomfortable. "We were given new life…and yet this is wat we choose to do with it? How far we've fallen."

"Ye have a soft spot fer them," Foxy said.

"Perhaps I do," The bear said, "but who am I to take life from those desperately trying to live? How can I stand by and watch as the life is stolen from children who have finally realized happiness? I cannot." The animatronics were silent, so Mike gingerly made his way for the door. He peered into the room, uncaring that he'd been spotted.

"It's all we have," Bonnie murmured. Mike swallowed at that.

 _'What kind of life is that?'_ he questioned, _'If all you have is the suffering of others. That's no existence.'_

"There will be others," Freddy commented, breaking the teen from his thoughts, "those with darker personalities. Simply be patient. I've spoken with you all about this before. I will not speak of it again." The bear walked away, brushing past him without a sound. He glared at the occupants of the room, moving until he was crouched beside the blonde. He shot a look to the animatronics looming over him, daring one of them to try something.

"Yer lucky lad, but don't be thinking this is over" Foxy said, turning and dashing away. Bonnie looked at them a moment longer before following. Chica shook her head.

"I'm sorry," she murmured. Then she was gone. Mike ignored them, shifting Jeremy in his hold. The blonde made a soft noise but didn't wake.

"Come on you," he hissed, "wake up." Gently, blue eyes fluttered open. The blonde looked dazed and disoriented, but he frowned once he saw the dark haired teen.

"You're supposed to be in the hospital Mike," Jeremy murmured.

"Screw that," he replied, "what were you thinking Jere? You know this is dangerous yet you came here on your own."

"I didn't want you to get in any trouble," Jeremy replied, "so I just thought…that if I could cover your shift until you got better…no one would notice…" Mike sighed, sitting back a bit.

"Let me handle it Jere," Mike said, "It'll either be okay or it won't be. I don't really care either way. This job was mostly to stay out of the house anyway so if I lose it the world isn't over. Okay?" Jeremy nodded before leaning up and wrapping his arms around the other's neck.

"Okay," he said softly. The pair sat there for a while, locked in each other's embrace. Eventually Mike pulled back just enough to see the blonde's face.

"Let's get going," he said, "I need to get back to the hospital before someone notices and you need to get home." Jeremy nodded.

"Okay," he said, "let's go." They stood, but before they went anywhere Jeremy spoke again. "Mike?"

"Yeah?" he asked. Jeremy looked away, face guilty.

"I'm sorry," he said, "for everything." Mike hugged the by again.

"Don't be sorry," he murmured, "You did what you had to."

"What if he comes back?" Jeremy asked. Mike felt a chill down his spine.

"We'll deal with that if it happens," he said. Yet his mind said something different. _'When the old man shows up…I'll make sure you're okay. I swear on it.'_

* * *

 _'Damn idiot has to go and get himself shot.'_ Vincent sighed, peering over at his sleeping boyfriend. Scott had woken briefly before visiting hours ended, smiling at him before passing out again. Now the violet haired man sat in the chair that resided in the room. After visiting hours ended he'd hidden himself away. _'Like hell I was leaving.'_ He heard a soft noise and Scott shifted, blinking his eyes open. Vincent stood, going to stand beside the teen.

"Vince?" Scott asked, squinting as he tried to make him out. The dark haired teen grabbed for his glasses, slipping them on his face. "What are you doing in here?"

"What? You expected me to leave you here?" Scott chuckled, smiling.

"You really are a softy," Scott commented, "come here."

"Shut up." Yet the teen obeyed, approaching the other. Scott held out a hand, gripping Vincent's when the teen came into reach.

"How's your jaw?" Scott asked. Vincent sat on the edge of the bed and immediately Scott shifted to trace the bruises on Vincent's jaw.

"It's fine," he replied, "be worried about yourself. Do you need anything?" Scott smirked, seeing the concern under Vincent's normally steeled gaze.

"I'm okay," he said, "Just stay here?"

"I'm not leaving even if you try to get rid of me," Vincent said. Scott laughed, settling back down.

"Good," he said, eyes drooping slightly.

"You should sleep more," Vincent said, going to move back to his chair. Scott's grip tightened on his hand.

"Stay," he mumbled.

"I already said I wasn't leaving," Vincent said, confused slightly. Scott tugged on his arm, shifting slightly.

"Stay beside me," he mumbled again. Something clicked and Vincent sighed.

"Alright, alright," he said, "move over." Scott smiled sleepily, rolling onto his side. Vincent slipped in behind him, slinging an arm over the other teen. Scott made a noise of discomfort when his weight pressed to close to the bullet wound, and Vincent fixed his position. The dark haired teen snuggled back into him, much more cuddly than normal. "What kind of pain killers do they have you on?" Vincent asked teasingly.

"Shut up," Scott mumbled. They stayed like that for a while until Scott's breathing evened out and he was out again. Yet Vincent didn't bother to move. He knew that the teen was in a vulnerable place right now, and though he wouldn't say anything it would bother Scott to wake up alone after asking him to come over here. So Vincent simply pulled the miniscule covers up and buried his nose into Scott's hair. He hated showing this kind of affection in public, but behind closed doors and with Scott entirely out he felt more comfortable. So he settled in, shutting his eyes and letting sleep take him.

 _'Jeremy's right,'_ he thought before sleep took him, _'I'm getting soft.'_

* * *

 **So there you have it. Hope you enjoyed. Bye-bye for now!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So hey guys. Get ready to get hit in the feels. Heh sorry it's been pretty calm lately and I had to kick some things up again. So yeah. Please enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

"That's so typical of you."

"What do you mean typical?"

"A pretty girl walks by and suddenly you're like a dog in heat or something." Mike blinked, staring at the scene he'd just walked in the middle of. Kevin and Fritz were both on their feet, the blonde looking offended and the redhead looking like he was about to explode. Scott was seated beside them with a book in his hands, Vincent and Jeremy on either side.

"So what?" Kevin was protesting, "It's not like I don't give you the same looks you know." Fritz flushed red, though whether it was from anger or embarrassment Mike couldn't quite tell.

"You're so full of it!" The smaller boy shouted, "And here I was going to ask you to the dance tonight. But no. You have to go and ruin it by being an idiot." Kevin gave a small snort.

"What? You gonna go with someone else?" The redhead straightened, fixing his glasses slightly.

"Maybe I will," he challenged. Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Right," the blonde said sarcastically, "because so many people would be willing to go with you." Mike swallowed, watching the pair warily. Fritz seemed to defuse slightly, but he didn't seem any less pissed. He turned, grabbing Vincent's hand.

"Come here." The violet haired male stood, looking annoyed.

"Don't expect me to get in the way of your lover's quarrel," he commented. Fritz ignored him.

"Fine," the redhead said to his boyfriend, "since you don't care I'll take Vincent instead."

"You'll do what now?" Vincent said, trying to tug away. Fritz refused to relinquish his grip on the taller teen's arm. "Sorry short stack I'm taken." Fritz glanced at Scott.

"You have my blessing," the dark haired man said, never once looking up, "enjoy him."

"You traitorous little shit," Vincent hissed. He was, once again, ignored.

"Fine," Kevin spat back. He grabbed Jeremy's arm, pulling the blonde to his feet. "I'll just take Jeremy then." The little blonde sputtered out a protest and then fell silent. "Come on Jere. We have to get going anyway." And with that he dragged Jeremy away. Fritz fumed for a moment longer and then stalked away, pulling a reluctant Vincent behind him. Mike shook his head for a moment before sitting down.

"What in the hell did I just witness?" Mike asked. Scott sighed and set his book aside.

"Just Kevin being an idiot," the dark haired boy said. Mike shot him a questioning look and the teen explained further. "Before those two got together Kevin had a tendency to play around. The girls nearly threw themselves at him. To be honest I'm shocked he actually got with Fritz."

"Why's that?" Mike asked.

"Kevin's basically straight," Scott said, "with the exception of Fritz apparently. That fact, combined with Kevin's past, tends to make Fritz insecure. So when the blonde idiot started checking out some of the girls today, Fritz kind of lost it."

"And from what I heard he didn't make it any better," Mike commented. Scott only nodded.

"He's not the brightest bulb but he tries," Scott said, "hopefully they fix it. Normally they don't fight, and the few fights they've had have been fairly mellow. This is likely the worst it's blown up."

"That bad huh," Mike said, looking off to where Kevin had stormed off with Jeremy. "How long do you think they'll fight?"

"I haven't a clue," Scott said, "but not long I hope. I'd like my boyfriend back eventually." Mike raised a brow.

 _'Interesting how well they work,'_ he thought, _'especially when they couldn't stand each other.'_ He watched as Scott ran a hand through his hair, looking partially bored. "So," he said after a moment, "You going to that dance tonight?"

"I wasn't planning on it," Scott said, "Those things don't interest me. Although it would almost be worth it to see how frustrated Vince would get. How about you?" He shook his head as the bell went off behind him. Scott stood, grabbing his book and stretching. "I'll see you Mike."

"Right," he said as the other wandered off. _'I never know what to think with these guys. And Jeremy will be home late I assume. Especially if Kevin's nearly claimed him. Oh well. I'll see him tonight anyway.'_

* * *

Mike looked up from his homework as the front door clicked shut. Jeremy's mother had given him their spare bedroom, and it was where he waited as footsteps approached the door. Jeremy peeked in sheepishly. "Can I come in?" he asked softly. Mike nodded, setting his homework aside. "Sorry about earlier," Jeremy said, fiddling with the end of his sleeve, "Kevin's a bit…impossible to say no to at times."

"It's fine," Mike said as the blonde sat beside him, "how was the dance?" Jeremy shrugged. Mike cocked his head slightly. "Something wrong?"

"No," the blonde said softly, "I just…" He bent his head, obscuring his face from view. "I…I'd wanted to ask you to go with me…if you wanted…" Mike smiled slightly, wrapping an arm around the blonde and kissing the top of his head.

"It's alright," he said, "Kevin kind of dragged you with him. I don't mind."

"But…you didn't want to go?" Jeremy asked, glancing up at him. Mike only shrugged.

"Not really my scene," he said, "I would have if you asked but otherwise I wasn't planning to go. Same as Scott wasn't going." Jeremy giggled suddenly, smiling. "What?"

"Vincent made him go," Jeremy said, "or well…Fritz did I guess. Vincent said that if he was stuck going then so was Scott." Mike chuckled.

"I bet that was interesting to see," he said. Jeremy nodded, leaning into his side.

"It was," the blonde said, "Scott mostly sat outside the actual dance with a book.

"Why am I not surprised," Mike said. Jeremy hummed, looking thoughtful.

"Do you…do you think I could sleep in here tonight?" the teen asked, looking up at him, "Mom won't be back until morning so…" Mike hugged the boy.

"Of course you can," he said, "just make sure that your mom doesn't kill me if she finds out." Jeremy giggled again.

"Okay," he said with a smile.

* * *

"God damn it Scott! Tell your boyfriend to keep his hands off Fritz!" Mike sighed, rubbing at his head.

 _'And here I thought we were going to have a peaceful lunch today,'_ the dark haired teen thought. He looked up, tightening his grip on Jeremy as Kevin stormed over. Scott sighed, looking at the violet haired teen beside him.

"What did you do now?" he asked.

"I didn't do anything," Vincent protested, "Is it my fault that Fritz clings to me? That kid is harder to shake than a heat seeking missile. Speak of the devil." Fritz approached them, glaring at Kevin before sitting between Vincent and Mike. Within a moment of the redhead's appearance Vincent shifted, wrapping his arms around Scott's waist. He tugged the dark haired teen into his lap, looking suddenly possessive.

"How many times have I said not to do that?" Scott huffed, whacking his boyfriend.

"And how many times have I said I don't care?" Scott rolled his eyes, crossing his arms but not bothering to try and move.

"Just keep your hands off Vince," Kevin hissed.

"I'm not your property," Fritz stated, "so you get no say in anything that happens."

"You know what? You've-"

"Enough!" Mike stared at the teen in shock. He'd expected himself to be the one who snapped. Or maybe Vincent. Even Scott, someone who didn't get confrontational, was more likely in his mind. Not the usually soft spoken Jeremy. Yet the blonde stood, blue eyes suddenly blazing. "Would you two give it a rest already? You've been dating for a little over a year now. So get your shit together and cut this stupidity!" The blond gave each of them an annoyed look and then turned away. "I'll see you tonight Mike. I'm going to head home early." The blonde left, tension humming throughout his form. Kevin deflated, looking sad suddenly.

"Jere's right," the blonde said, "we've been being stupid." Fritz held his annoyed look for a moment before sighing.

"Yeah," he said, "he's right." They were both silent before Fritz stood. They shared a silent look before wandering off.

"About time those two make up," Vincent said with a huff. Scott only nodded.

 _'Yeah,'_ Mike thought with a small smile, _'It's about time.'_

* * *

 _'I hope those two make up,'_ Jeremy thought, walking down the sidewalk. He shook his head, pulling his hoodie tighter around him as a chilled wind bit into him. He smiled to himself, walking in silence until a hand grabbed his shoulder. He turned, about to address the person when his eyes widened. "Oh," was all he managed, stepping back.

"You messed with the wrong family kid."

* * *

 **Guess who everyone. I imagine most of you know who our mystery man is. Also, I wanted to show that these guys aren't perfect couples. Shit happens. Anyway, I'm off. Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**So apparently I decided to be a horrible person today. Well...dark times are my inspiration I guess. Anyway, don't hate me for this. Likely, there will be one last chapter after this. Hopefully you've enjoyed.**

* * *

Mike jumped as his phone rang, grabbing it and answering it before it could ring again. "Hello?" He asked, having not even checked the caller ID. He heard silence for a moment, the only sound someone's ragged breathing. He frowned. "If one of you idiots is pulling a joke I do not appreciate it.

"M-Mike?" He blinked, pausing to check the screen. His phone showed that he'd been called from Jeremy's phone.

"Jere?" He asked, "Are you okay?"

"I don't know," came the blondes soft reply, "I...I think I'm okay for now."

"Where are you?" Mike demanded, "what happened?" There was silence. "Jeremy?"

"Fuck," came the soft reply. The swear made him concerned. For the soft spoken to swear in any account meant he felt vulnerable or scared. The only time he'd ever seen the blonde swear otherwise was during a horror movie.

"Jeremy," he said softly, "what's happening?" Another moment of silence. "Come on Jere. Tell me what's going on. Maybe I can help." There was a soft noise, like Jeremy was trying to hold back a sob on the other end of the phone.

"Mike," the blonde said, but his voice was shaky, "I love you." Before the dark haired teen could react the phone line went dead. Just as he was starting to panic, the phone rang again. Jeremy's name flashed across the screen and he answered immediately. "Jeremy?!" For a moment there was no reply, then a low chuckle echoed across the line.

"Poor boy," a voice mocked, "and here he thought that everything was gonna be okay." Mike felt his blood run cold. Felt the air in his lungs flee without notice. "Look at what you've done boy. You've gotten this poor kid in so deep."

"You bastard..." He murmured. He couldn't believe it. Well in a way, he could. His father really was a fucked us man after all. "What do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious?" The man said, "I want you to get torn apart. This boy meddled in our affairs. He almost sent me to prison after all. And all because you couldn't keep your god damned distance." Mike felt himself shaking, teeth grit. He needed to find him. Needed to see whether or not the blonde was already dead. He couldn't be. Not so quickly...right?

"Is he dead?" Mike choked out.

"You're lucky," the man said, "I'm gonna give you one chance. Come to your workplace tonight. It's the perfect place for our little game don't you think? No one to bother us." There was a pause, as if the man was thinking. "Don't tell the cops either. If I hear sirens the boy is dead before you can blink. You have twenty minutes." The phone went dead again and Mike stood stock still, breathing frozen. Then, he forced himself to calm. To _think_.

 _'Don't call the police,'_ he thought, dialing a new number, _'but you never said I couldn't bring back up.'_ The phone picked up, an irritated voice answering. "Vincent," he said, "we have a problem. It's about Jeremy."

" _Then you better start talking Schmidt._ "

* * *

Jeremy groaned, blinking his eyes opened. For a moment he was confused, unable to connect where he was. Then, it all came flooding back. Running into Mike's father. Trying to escape by any means and getting caught after calling Mike. Getting struck and falling unconscious. Now he took in his current position, tied to a chair in what he assumed was the Spare Parts room in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. He squirmed, finding himself tied in a way that he couldn't get out of. For now he was alone.

 _'I have to get out of this,'_ he thought, squirming around. All he managed to do was topple himself over, groaning as he hit the hard floor. Footsteps headed his way, a dark chuckle sounding.

"Next time I leave you down there," Mike's father stated, righting the chair. Jeremy gave a glare, although it didn't even faze the man. "My son is coming soon," the man said, picking up a gun from a nearby table, "and once he does..." He turned, leveling the gun at Jeremy. "Bang!" The blonde shuddered, staring at the gun barrel. Before either of them could say anything footsteps sounded, soft at first and then getting gradually louder. "Look who came to the rescue," he mocked. He turned, eying the door, and Jeremy almost laughed in relief at the person who all but slid around the corner.

"Surprise bitch," Vincent said. Mike's father growled, pointing the gun at him.

"Who the fuck?" He growled, clearly not remembering the teen. Jeremy saw Vincent glance to him and gave a small smile to show he was alright. "I suggest you back off or else you'll drop faster than you can blink."

"Yeah right," the violet haired teen said, looking almost bored, "like that gun is even loaded." Mike's father aimed, firing. A bullet slammed into the wall beside Vincent. The teen didn't even flinch. "Right. Cause one bucket equals a full clip. Totally." Mike's father growled, pulling out the clip.

"See?" He asked, showing the bullets within, "you insolent child." He didn't get a chance to say anything else. Vincent dove at him, knocking the gun to the floor and kicking it away.

"Mike move!" The teen shouted, trying to hold off the larger man. Mike darted into the room, scooping the gun up and fumbling to pop the clip back in.

"Enough!" Mike's father roared. The man shoved Vincent back and grabbed at the blonde. Jeremy kicked out as the chair toppled before pressure on his neck made him freeze. "Move and I'll crush his throat!" Jeremy gave a soft whimper, feeling the rough sole of the shoe on his neck press down slightly. Mike froze, clip half in the gun. Vincent paused as well, body tense. "I must say I didn't expect you to bring another person, but still. Now drop the gun boy."

"I drop it and you kill him," Mike said simply, "I'm not blind to how this works." For a moment they all stood stock still, no one daring to move. After a few tense moments a low moan echoed through the halls. Mike felt his blood run cold. He knew that sound and, from the expression on his face, so did Jeremy.

"What the hell?" Mike's father commented. Heavy footsteps sounded shortly afterwards, metal clanking.

"Hey Mike," Vincent murmured, "the fuck is happening here?"

"You'll see," he replied softly, conscious now that he was by the door. The sound of clanking metal grew louder, and tension spiked right before the figure appeared around the door. Mike's father stepped back, releasing the pressure on the blonde's neck. Jeremy coughed, breath slightly ragged.

"What the fuck is that!" The man yelled. Mike sprang into action, slamming the clip into the gun.

"Vincent," Mike said as the animatronic stepped though the door, "grab Jeremy and go!"

"Got it." The violet haired man hurriedly untied the blonde, hauling him up like a sack of flour and pulling him from the room. Mike glanced at the animatronic, but Vincent slipped by without pause. Mike sighed in relief, staring as the brown animatronic was joined by two others.

"Go," came Freddy's low command, "we will solve this."

"Why care?" He asked.

"That boy has helped make a point I've been trying to make for years," the animatronic bear stated as Bonnie and Chica approached his father. "Now go, and don't come back here. Ever." Mike nodded numbly, dropping the gun and running from the room. He ran through the halls, back towards the main stage room. He passed by Foxy, who was surging towards the parts and services, jaw hung open and eyes blazing dangerously. He heard crying and as he came around the corner Jeremy latched onto him.

"It's okay," he said, smoothing down the blonde's hair. A pained scream tore through the air, cut abruptly by a gurgling noise. "It's okay. We're gonna be okay."

* * *

 **So yeah. There you have it. I'll do an epilogue some point soon and end it there. Hopefully you've enjoyed and I'll see you all next chapter. Bye guys!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys. This is it. A final little epilogue to wrap things up. It's gonna be shorter than normal, but that's to be expected right? Anyway, hopefully you guys have enjoyed this story through its entirety, cause I know I have. So read on and enjoy my friends.**

* * *

"Ready to go?" Mike called up. The blonde bounded down the stairs and Mike felt his breath catch.

"Yup!" The blonde flashed a grin at him, cheeks lightly flushed. "How do I look?"

"You look wonderful." And Mike meant it. Jeremy was adorable, dressed in a blue button up shirt, black pants, and a black vest. Mike smiled at him as Jeremy approached, snuggling into his chest. Mike held him back firmly without pause.

"All right you two," Jeremy's mother said, coming in with a camera in hand, "picture time." Jeremy made a face and Mike couldn't help but laugh. "Come on now," his mother said, "I wanna see my boys all dressed up for prom." Mike smiled softly at that. As time went on, Jeremy's mother had come to think of him as yet another son. She'd taken him in without hesitation, helped him when he'd been sick or hurt. Overall, he couldn't thank her enough for it.

"Mom," Jeremy nearly whined, "we're gonna be late." The woman laughed, shaking her head.

"Well who's fault is that now?" She teased. The teen huffed slightly, trying not to smile. "Just a couple and then we'll go." The pair of boys shifted to get in a pose for the camera. Mike felt the small hand in his own, flashing a genuine smile at the camera. He'd begun smiling more and more since everything had come to an end, and he found no reason to hide his smiles any more. "Smile boys!" Jeremy grinned beside him as the camera went off, squeezing his hand gently.

"Excited?" The dark haired male asked. Jeremy nodded, pressing against his side.

"Uh-huh," he said, "cause everyone's gonna be there too." Mike nodded, thinking back on that time. Kevin and Fritz had made up, and their bond had never been stronger afterwards. As for Scott and Vincent, the pair had their fair share of spats but they'd always made up in the end. Albeit their make ups were usually still angry and aggressive but for them it worked.

"It'll be fun don't you think?" Mike commented. The blonde nodded, staring up at him with glittering blue eyes. _'We've been through so much already,'_ he thought. Sure, they still argued once in a while, but it rarely ever lasted. They always made up and apologized afterwards. A car horn sounded outside, distracting them.

"All right you two," Jeremy's mother said, "time to get going. Your friends are here." She gave them both a hug and waved them off. Fritz was leaning partially out the window of Kevin's car, waving to them eagerly. Jeremy laughed and ran for the car, hopping in easily enough. Mike smirked and walked towards the vehicle, climbing in after him.

"Who's ready to party?" Kevin asked. Fritz gave a whoop of excitement, and the elder blonde put the car in drive. The last thing Mike thought was simple, something he'd known for a while and never spoken out loud.

 _'Thank you,'_ he thought, pressing his cheek against Jeremy's hair, _'Thank you for showing me where I was meant to be.'_

* * *

 **Sorry that was so damn short. However, dragging the chapter out would've just been tiresome. So, this is how it ends. A little look into their imperfect, happy live. So hopefully you've enjoyed, and hopefully you'll join me for another fanfiction down the line. It's been a fun time hanging with you all through this adventure, but now I'm off to the next. So goodbye everyone. It's been fun.**


End file.
